Resident Evil: Hell on Earth
by DeAtH52
Summary: ok i just thoghut id write my own resident evil survivor story short first chap later longer swearing etc


/ hey everybody! This is my first RE story and I hope it goes all right! Anyways plz tell me what I might be doing wrong!

Disclaimer- I don't own a single RE game

'The moment that I step outside...... so many reasons for me to run and hide'.

The Beginning of Hell

The man walked down the dark hallway, energy depleting, he felt like he would collapse at any second. But he had to make it. Slowly one foot after the other he dragged his way to the door. With what seemed like the rest of his strength he opened the door. "Edgar what are you doing here?" a blonde woman said. "Must......Umbrella...Accident...." was all the man could say. He slumped to the floor in his bloody lab coat, his black veins and peeling skin became visible for the first time.

The woman screamed and ran out the door to the security guard on the floor was stationed. "Edgar Calvin just collapsed in the sector E-3 labs!" she cried, her voice slightly wavering. "Calm down miss, show me where he is." The guard replied. The walked quickly and quietly down the hallway neither of them saying a word. They found the lab and entered, and the woman gasped. Nothing was in the room. Only a small pool of blood lay in the middle of the room. "Ma'am maybe you should go home and get some rest." "I think I will, thank you officer-" the blonde screamed. The officer just had time enough to look around and see the abomination begin to feast upon him.

East Raccoon One hour later

Alex began his push ups. '47, 48, 49, 50.' He thought. He got up and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Well that was fun." Alex said running a hand through his light brown hair. He was about to start the shower when a knock came to his door. The brown haired man answered his door and smiled to see his good friend. "Hey Ricky I was just gunna call you." "Oh well its better to meet in person than talk on the phone" she replied and stepped in. "Finish your work out all ready?" she asked from the kitchen of Alex's small apartment. "Just did" he smiled. He had met Ricky way back in elementary school. She went to a different school in the eighth grade but they kept in touch. "I heard Irons fired you for what happened to John." she said somewhat frowning. "Yea...." "Do you want to talk 'bout it?" she said trying to be helpful. "I should have been there to help him! What was I thinking?!" He yelled. "Hey its all right." she smiled. "Do you want to catch a movie?" Alex brightened up at her words. He always liked going places with her. "Sure, it'll be fun." He smiled. "Ok what movie then?" "How 'bout Shaun of the Dead?" he replied. "All right lets go!

Galaxy Cinemas 10:30 a.m

"Two tickets for 'Shaun of the Dead'" Ricky said. "That will be $20. Cash or credit?" "Umm cash." Alex replied handing him a twenty. "Alright enjoy your movie." said the voice in monotone.

A few blocks away from Ricky's house 3:00

"Well that was fun." Ricky said. "Yeah. So I'll see you tomorrow?" "Yup till tomorrow!" she said closing the car door with a smile. '_I'm glad she's my friend. What would I do without her? And she's really pretty... Wait a minute what am I thinking?'_

With that Alex drove off to his house.

Alex's Place 4:00

"I got enough time to go out for a run. I'll just put some lasagna in."

Alex locked the door to his apartment and started downnow mist covered road. _'When did it get so foggy?' _He was only 20 mins into his walk when he heard a slight dragging sound. Alex stopped to listen. The dragging stopped. For a second he could feel eyes upon him but he couldn't see where it was coming from. The dragging sped up and it sounded like whatever it was, seemed to need Alex. Alex looked around for something that he could defend himself with. He looked o his right and found a broken butchers knife in a ditch. He dove to get it and prepared himself for whatever wanted to get to him so badly. Through the fog he could see the outline of a person. The figure came closer and closer until he could see who- or what it was. Alex stared in shock at the coming... thing. The figure looked like something out of a zombie movie. Dark black veins streaked through its body, flesh and blood were seen through man body parts and yellow lifeless eyes stared at him with hunger. "Get the Hell away from me!" Alex yelled as he threw the knife and started to run. A loud moan sounded off in the distance and he knew he had escaped the creature. "What the fuck was that thing?!" Alex yelled to no one.

Ok so that was the first chapter. And yes I know I tend to rush into things A LOT in my stories this chapter is short but it is the first chapter I promise the others will be longer. Please feel free to flame, criticize , or maybe even just like, id appreciate anything! Thanx for reading and review please!


End file.
